


The Taste Of Blood

by Katsnap



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, Wendigo, weird romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsnap/pseuds/Katsnap
Summary: As a professional nature photographer, (Y/n) spends a lot of time out in the wild. Eager to get a breathtaking view of the moon over a snow covered forest, she travels to a clearing to capture just that.When something unnatural attacks a deer right in front of her, she is frightened off back to civilization.However, something seems to have followed her back....ReaderxAlastor
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 108
Kudos: 660





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As Alastor's design is very similar to how a Wendigo may be portrayed, I'm going to assume that that is exactly what he is. :3
> 
> If blood and body horror disturbs you, this really is NOT the story for you.

The winter night air was crisp and sharp, freshly fallen snow a carpet of white over the hills and trees. The sky was clear, and the moon was big and full. It was a perfect night to take photos. Breath fogging in front of her face, (Y/n) clutched her camera bag to her chest as she carefully marched across the frozen field. She wanted as little interference from the town lights as possible if she was going to get this shot.

Going into the woods wasn’t the smartest idea, but from what she heard there was a large clearing about a half mile’s walk where the view was clear without the worry of modern technology being in the way. She hummed softly to herself as she found a deer trail to follow, stepping carefully but firmly onto the icy ground. Her boots might be made for snowy weather, but that didn’t mean the ground would cooperate for her. She’d rather take her time than land on her ass. Or worse, on her camera.

(Y/n) ducked under a low hanging branch and inched around a rotten tree stump, the clearing in sight now. The tree line laid at the edge of a rather steep hill, and she grinned in excitement. _Perfect_. Doing her research definitely paid off!

Up the hill she scrambled, feet sliding and trying to find purchase as she puffed and bent forward to keep from rolling back down. Up and up she climbed, and she honestly didn’t think she was going to reach the top before her legs gave out. Yet, she crested the top and stopped to catch her breath, her side pinching from the frigid air.

The view was….breath-taking. Absolutely beautiful, and (Y/n) could only stand there and admire it for several minutes. Then she remembered her camera and scrambled to grab it from its bag. She had already adjusted the settings for the night time photo shoot, so there was no time wasted as she flipped the camera on.

For over half an hour, (Y/n) took photos, back to back, in various positions and settings, having the time of her life. This is what she thrived for, what she loved to do. Going out into the quiet wilderness with only her camera, and catching nature how it’s meant to be seen. Untouched by man.

She paused to flip through the photos, seeing if there was another position she could move to that would catch the bottom of the moon right on the tops of the trees. A soft rustle made her jump a little and look around—being along in the woods while in the northern States probably wasn’t the wisest move and (Y/n) had to be wary of any dangerous creatures that might be getting a bit too curious.

She relaxed when she realized it was jut a deer creeping out of the woods to try and find some greenery to eat. (Y/n) smiled, realizing this would make for a great shot. If she could sneak up close enough, she may be able to get a really good photo of the deer in the moonlight.

Carefully, and very slowly, she started to sneak down the hill towards the young buck. It didn’t seem bothered by her presence, though its ears were alert and listening. If she made any sudden movements, it would bolt. (Y/n) reached halfway down the hill and figured she’d better not test her luck to get any closer. She raised her camera and started taking a quick series of photos of the deer in the moonlight.

There was rustling in the trees again, and the deer lifted its head, listening hard. (Y/n) listened too, pausing. When there was no other noise, she wrote it off as the wind and lifted her camera to continue shooting the animal. Her periphery caught a quick, sharp movement, and something large and dark burst from the tree line to her left. Her finger kept the shutter pressed, the camera still taking pictures as the form shot across the clearing and yanked up the frightened deer, continuing as a blur into the trees again.

She could hear the buck screaming, terrified, bloodcurdling screams—

Silence.

(Y/n) stood frozen stiff on her hill, eyes wide and mouth agape at what she just witnessed. What…what the actual _fuck_ was that? What just happened?! Her camera whirred, still taking photos because her white-knuckled grip hadn’t loosened from the shutter button. It was so quiet.

Unnaturally so.

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, pounding with the fear she felt.

Whatever that was….

She did _not_ want to meet it if it decided it was still hungry.

(Y/n) turned on her heel and raced back up the hill. She snatched up her camera bag and quickly stuffed her camera into it, stumbling and slipping as she went back towards the path that led to the fields by the town. Her breathing was quick and shallow, and she felt a pain in her side warning her to slow her air intake down.

All the times she had gone into the woods to do a photoshoot, of all the times she had gone alone, she had _never_ encountered something like this. Bears, puma, even a bobcat once, none of them had frightened her this bad. Whatever that thing was, it was _not_ a normal animal. No creature on this earth could move that fast.

(Y/n) felt something was wrong as she shoved through the branches of trees, trying to find her deer trail in her panic. Something felt off. She felt watched, like a thousand eyes were on her, invisible but observing. There was a sound that echoed her footsteps, like there was another set following her. Looking behind her, there was nothing there. Nothing but her own foot prints in the snow and dead leaves.

She stopped in her tracks, trying to control her breathing and listening hard. The silence was almost deafening, even the slightest creak of the trees sounded like a gunshot in the quiet.

Perhaps she had frightened herself into thinking she was being followed? It was possible. And plausible. That…. _thing_ ….had ignore her, gone after the deer. Or maybe it just didn’t see her. (Y/n) didn’t know. She didn’t know, and that made her unease worse. She started forward again, at a slower pace—

Snow crunched behind her and she whipped around again, heart racing. Nothing. But she knew that hadn’t been a trick, she had _heard_ it, loud and clear. Something walking behind her.

Something was _following_ her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, you all are the best! I received so many great comments about the first chapter! I hope I can keep thrilling and creeping you all out!  
> . .  
> W
> 
> ANYWAY! I'm going to be out of state for New Year's, so there won't be any new chapters until after I return!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for such wonderful reviews!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

(Y/n) got out of the woods and to the edge of town faster than she thought possible, practically running across the fields to the safety of the lights. She unlocked her cabin door and slipped inside, slamming and locking it behind her. She was trembling, and she couldn’t say if it was from the cold or her anxiety. She set her camera on the table and went to bump up the thermostat.

She quickly glanced out the windows before pulling the curtains closed, too uneasy to enjoy the moonlit snow anymore. She had heard whatever it was following her all the way through the woods, but hadn’t stuck around to find out what it was when she reached the fields. (Y/n) pulled off her gloves and heavy coat, tossing them over a chair as she picked up her camera again. She had continued to take pictures during the time the deer had been attacked, so…..so maybe….

(Y/n) turned on her laptop and hooked up her camera to it to flip through the photos. Surely…surely, she had caught a picture of…whatever that was. She flipped through the first few sets of photos, ignoring them. When she caught the pictures of the deer, she stopped and flipped through them one at a time.

It was between shots that that thing had attacked….and she caught a photo of it the moment its jaws had snatched the deer up. It was slightly blurred from the speed it was moving at, but she could make out matted, disgusting red fur and a bleached deer skull with…with _fangs_ , _Christ._ The limbs were long and almost skeletal, the back feet were cloven hooves. The front limbs ended in large, clawed hands. It’s body was so thin, a starved creature.

(Y/n) could only stare. The next photo was blank, only showing the disturbed snow where the deer had stood. She flipped back to the picture of the monster. _Monster_ , that was all she could think of to call it. (Y/n) took a shaky breath and leaned back in her chair.

Just…what was this thing? Some animal she hadn’t ever heard of before? (Y/n) pulled up her internet and spent the next hour hunting through lists of animals in the state she was in. None of it was even remotely close to what she saw. She gave a pause when she noticed a different list.

_Cryptids and The States They Occupy_

…..no. Surely not.

Curse her curiosity. She clicked the link and flipped through the website. Yeti, Sasquatch, Skunk Ape, Jersey Devil, Wendigo—

Wait a minute.

(Y/n) clicked on the link to pull up the Wendigo information.

_“The **wendigo** (/ˈwɛndɪɡoʊ/) or windigo (also wetiko) is a mythological man-eating creature or evil spirit from the folklore of the Native American Algonquian tribes based in the northern forests of Nova Scotia, the East Coast of Canada, and Great Lakes Region of Canada.”_

Alright, that’s interesting…

_“Wendigos are often described as giants that are many times larger than human beings, a characteristic absent from myths in other Algonquian cultures.[12] Whenever a wendigo ate another person, it would grow in proportion to the meal it had just eaten, so it could never be full.[13] Therefore, wendigos are portrayed as simultaneously gluttonous and extremely thin due to starvation_.”

(Y/n) grimaced. Sounded like a horrid way to live. She looked up sketches of what people have depicted the wendigo as. Some were….more man than animal. Others were of shadows with glowing eyes. She clicked on one photo—and gasped. How this person portrayed the wendigo was….eerily similar to how the creature in the photo looked. She read the information that came with the drawing.

_“….North-Westerner, Garrett Williams, depicts local cryptid in a frightening pencil drawing. Williams, 56, claims to have encountered a wendigo multiple times in the past, and every time he had barely escaped with his life._

_It is said that the cry of a wendigo signifies an upcoming death to the listener or to someone the listener knows. Seeing one is said to bring bad luck and it is recommended the viewer leaves the area the wendigo was seen, lest it hunt them.”_

A chill went down (Y/n)’s spine. Wait, it….it hunts anyone that sees it? Oh god, did that mean…did that mean that thing had been _hunting_ her? She shut her computer sharply and rose to put away her electronics.

It’s been a long day, a long night. She was probably just tired and saw a big cat. The photo might have been warped because of the sudden motion. There’s _no way_ what she saw was a wendigo. They don’t exist. They’re a _legend_. A _story._ Nothing else.

(Y/n) glanced towards a window, seeing a slight sliver of moonlight through the crack between the drapes. She was getting herself worked. She needed to get into her night clothes and just go to bed. She’d go through her photos tomorrow.

As she crawled into bed a few minutes later, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched again. Just nerves, (Y/n) thought as her eyes slid shut. Just her nerves.

(Y/n) was startled awake by a loud thump coming from outside her cabin. She looked for her phone frantically to check the time and have some light. It was three in the morning, and despite having turned the thermostat up, (Y/n) could see her breath fogging. It was absolutely freezing.

She sat in the dark, listening hard. At first, there was nothing but her own heartbeat pulsing in her ears.

Then she heard it. Slow, deliberate footsteps wandering past her window. (Y/n) stared with wide eyes as the stream of moonlight was blocked by something large. She saw a flash of something red go past the crack in the curtains before moonlight filtered through once again. Breathing shallow and unevenly, (Y/n) slowly climbed out of bed. She silently crossed the floor to the window, keeping out of the moonlit crack to try and peek through the window without detection. Standing with its back to her was the red-furred creature from before.

Seeing it better now, she knew there was no mistaking it. She saw the sketches and read the lore. The horns that swept up from the bleached deer skull were tainted a deep red, velvet clinging to them in bloody strips. Its hands, on arms long enough the fingertips almost touched the ground, were coated in a similar red, but (Y/n) was sure it wasn’t from the horns. It looked like fresh blood clinging to the pale skin.

Its head lifted and she saw a mist blow from its nonexistent nostrils. It did this a few times and it took her a moment to realize it was smelling the air. (Y/n)’s heart sank into her stomach. It had probably followed her scent back here. She hadn’t been undetected after all.

She knew—just _knew_ —she had to stay out of sight of this beast. She needed to hide. (Y/n) crouched and avoided the beam of light again, moving to the other side of her bed to stay hidden. She could watch the window by peeking around the edge every now and then, hidden by the shadows and the bed’s bulk.

There would be no more sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I was not expecting so many wonderful reviews when I returned from my trip! Ya'll have made my New Year's!
> 
> This chapter is going to be fairly short and to the point, but I felt like it was a necessary inclusion for this story.
> 
> So enjoy! I can't wait to bring you guys more nightmares!

Slipping through the portal that led to hell, Alastor shifted his form. The thick, matted fur receded into smooth, pale skin and a pinstriped three-piece suit. He fixed his hair, a two-toned red mass of locks, and made sure his ears were neat. Adjusting his bowtie, he summoned his cane and continued walking from the woods behind the Hazbin Hotel. He hummed to himself as he thought about the events that had happened that night.

Usually, every couple of weeks or so, Alastor would go into the living world to hunt. Deer, humans, he didn’t care. Hunting the living was so much more fulfilling that hunting the dead. Sure, deer always tasted better to him, but hunting a human…ah, it was so satisfying. The fear that soaked the air, the screams, the sweet, sweet blood. Mmm, his mouth watered just thinking about it.

Alastor chuckled darkly to himself, pausing at the edge of the woods to make sure his face was clean. He couldn’t care less about being covered in blood, but he _was_ trying to make an impression on the Princess of Hell after all. Had to keep up appearances, even if it _was_ only animal blood. Goodness knows she’d have a heart attack seeing it.

As he wiped the remaining drops from the corners of his mouth, the image of that little human woman running up that hill crossed his mind. His grin, ever present, widened. Oh, she had smelled _delectable_. He had even left his meal just to follow her through the woods. Waited for her to cross the fields before continuing after her, all the way to that silly little cabin on the edge of town.

It was then he decided she would be his next meal.

He had walked around the cabin, scenting it to ward off any other unnatural creatures. Even left a little love note of his own at her front door. Alastor laughed to himself as he skipped up the stairs to the hotel, twirling his cane.

Yes, this will be _most_ entertaining.

_Let the nightmares begin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, buttercups, here we go!

Morning was rough.

(Y/n) ended up falling asleep on the floor, away from the window and out of sight around the time the sun started to rise. She awoke to her phone screaming beside her only a few short hours later, sore and exhausted. (Y/n) answered the phone call, listened to her current client scream at her about deadlines, then hung up because she was not awake enough to deal with _that_ kind of bullshit this morning.

She sat up slowly, groaning softly in pain. Her whole body ached from sleeping on the hard floor. She leaned up to peek over the edge of her bed at the window. Sunlight streamed in through the crack in her curtains. Nothing seemed disturbed, much to her relief, and she finally climbed to her feet to dress herself and get ready for the day.

She had to get those pictures developed, so going outside was a necessity.

(Y/n) grumbled to herself as she put on a pot of coffee, gathering her camera and bag while checking the weather on her phone. Clear skies again tonight, maybe she could take some pictures in town. She filled her travel mug full of coffee and shouldered her camera bag, yanking open her front door—

She jolted back with a short scream.

Resting on her front step was the frozen, bloodied head of a deer. Tattered flesh around the neck indicated it had either been chewed…or torn off. (Y/n) turned away, cupping her hand over her mouth as her stomach did flips, threatening to send up whatever she may have had in it. Her heart was pounding.

Dear God, did that…did that _thing_ leave this here last night?!

She glanced back out, swallowing as she forced herself to look past the disembodied head. There were tracks in the snow. Large cloven tracks that…had drops of blood in them. _Oh God, it hadn’t been a dream._

(Y/n) leaned past her doorway and threw up into the snow.

It took almost an hour for her to be able to dispose of the deer head. She bagged it in a black trash bag, nearly vomiting again when there was an audible sound of frozen blood cracking when she lifted it up. (Y/n) went around to the back of her cabin and winged the bag as far as she could, not caring about it being out in an open field. She just wanted it away from her home.

(Y/n) trembled as she scraped her front steps with her snow shovel, disturbing the snow all around her house to get rid of those horrifying footprints. She had half a mind to photograph them before she did, but decided she didn’t want to puke again from fear and just….tossed snow over them.

She almost forgot to lock her front door before she practically ran into town to get her photos developed. Only the ones of the scenery, not….the ones after. (Y/n) stopped by her studio to check in with some clients, then spent the rest of the day wandering the town. She really… _really_ did not want to go back home.

Yet, as the sun began to set, she knew she had no choice but to. Reluctantly, (Y/n) made her way back to her cabin, nervously glancing around as she approached the front door. Nothing was disturbed, everything as she left it that morning. She unlocked her door and hurried inside, flipping the latch behind her.

Safe….but…..

The question was for how long? Was she _really_ safe?

(Y/n) dumped her bags on the table, flopping into a chair and resting her head against her the table. Maybe last night was just….a fluke. And the deer head had been left there by a bear, or something.

She was trying to convince herself of realistic situations, but she knew in her gut that wasn’t the case. (Y/n) pushed to her feet and made her rounds, making sure windows and doors were locked. Then she grabbed some clips to keep the curtains closed. She didn’t even want to see a sliver of moonlight tonight.

She ate a simple meal for dinner, then went to bed, hidden in the piles of blankets and pillows. As tired as she was, (Y/n) was asleep within minutes.

As the moon rose over the tree line, full and glowing orange, a chill set in the house. Buried in her warm blankets, (Y/n) did not stir, even as her breath formed in front of her face with her next exhale. If she had, she may have noticed the lock on her door flipping, or the shadow moving across her doorway.

No, she slept on, unaware of her visitor leaning over her sleeping figure. Still and silent….observing her through the empty holes of its skull.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of short chapter, but I get a good rhythm going and can't stop.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy the nightmares.

(Y/n) woke suddenly.

She laid there in the silence of her room, unsure what exactly had awoken her or even what time it was. It wasn’t completely dark in her room, so the sun had rose. She had slept all night, slept very well, yet something was….

Off. Something was off.

(Y/n) frowned and sat up slowly, looking around. Nothing looked out of place, everything where she had left it. She looked down at the ground as she searched for her slippers and nearly fell out of her bed in shock. Almost like they were burned into her floor, a pair of cloven hoofprints were clearly marked on the floor.

She threw off her blankets and ran out of the room, skidding to a halt when she saw her front door wide open. A scream bubbled in her throat. She felt sick, she felt weak and helpless—

_It had been in her house._

_It had stood over her while she slept._

Alastor was singing as he moved about his room, fresh from the shower and in an excellent mood. No, he hadn’t fed last night, though it had been very difficult to walk away from the succulent treat lying in her bed. He had gone to visit his little snack, embedding her sweet scent to memory.

She had gotten his gift, much to his absolute delight. Threw it clear across the field too, much to his great amusement. He had briefly thought of leaving another similar present, perhaps inside her cabin, but instead left his mark by her bedside. It was a silent calling, a warning and promise.

She was his prey, and he _will_ have his meal.

Perhaps tonight he would visit her in her dreams. He found humans tasted so much better when he was familiar with them. Get her talking to him, perhaps. Or just fill her head with nightmares and watch her squirm in her sleep.

There were so many choices, and Alastor was a demon who loved to explore every option. But he was also a demon with a ravenous appetite, and both her soul and body were calling for him. To be able to sink his teeth into her supple flesh would be greater than any sexual delight Angel Dust has claimed to have experienced.

Alastor grinned darkly as he adjusted his suit in the mirror, red eyes glowing softly in his anticipation. One more night, he told himself. One more night, then she was his to do with as he will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to roll, my sweets!
> 
> Enjoy!

(Y/n) was unable to sleep the next night. She spent hours pacing her cabin, nervously checking the locks on the doors and window. A blizzard blowing in kept her from leaving during the day, and it was still raging after it had grown dark. She tried to busy herself with her work, editing photos that needed to be reprinted, mounting the ones that came out fine. Busy work. It didn’t keep her mind very busy, but it was better than nothing.

Around one in the morning, a horrifying howl echoed from the forest across the fields. Peeking out the window, she dared to see if there was anything out there….

Nothing.

“Just the wind…” she murmured to herself. “It’s a blizzard, you’ve heard these sounds before! Stop getting yourself worked up, you stupid girl.”

Surely, that’s what it seemed to have been, and (Y/n) slowly started to relax some. Grabbing a book from her shelf, she sat down in front of her fireplace to try and read through the night, too worked up to even try going to bed.

The second howl was closer.

That was, most definitely, _not the wind._

The book fell from her stiff, yet trembling hands. That was…what was so much closer, that was halfway across the fields now. (Y/n) was too petrified to try peeking out again. She slunk down in her overstuffed armchair, hoping to hide herself from any prying eyes—though how anyone or anything would be able to look in was beyond her, with how she clipped her curtains closed.

She waited, barely breathing, listening to the wind howling and snow pound against her windows. A loud scratching sound came from her back door. It followed the length of her cabin, around the corner and side, and to the front. (Y/n) clenched her eyes shut, biting her lip to keep from whimpering. The scraping stopped at her front door.

_Tap tap tap._

Against the wood. It sounded very much like a claw tapping against the door.

_Tap tap tap…..taptaptap…._

There was a long pause.

A long silence.

Then a different sound came from the door—an actual knock. Someone was knocking at the door. (Y/n) sat there for a moment, dazed from her fear. Had she passed out from fear and someone came out to check on her after the blizzard? No, she could still hear it blowing. The knock came again, and she finally stood, shuffling over to the door with a blanket wrapped around her.

Now she was feeling silly, getting worked up like that. Those sounds were probably someone—most likely sweet Mr. Wilson—making his way through the snow to check on her. That lack of sleep and those scares had her so tense, every noise was scaring her.

(Y/n) scowled at herself as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. “Hell—”

There was no one out there.

She was staring out into the white fog of a blizzard in the Northern States. There was no monster. There was no human. There was nothing. She looked down, praying she didn’t see the same cloven footprints that were still burned into her bedroom floor. The snow, building up quickly from the storm, was undisturbed.

‘ _I’m going insane. I’m going completely insane._ ’ She thought as she shut the door slowly, locking it absently. “That’s what’s happening. I’ve been out here in the middle of nowhere for so long, I’m actually losing my grip on reality.”

(Y/n) groaned and rubbed her temples. A migraine was starting to form, and exhaustion was starting to set in. She made her way back to her armchair and flopped into it, staring into the fire tiredly. Her eyes slowly began to droop, and her breathing evened out. She was almost into a hard sleep with the sound of a log cracking woke her up. For a moment, she sat there, mildly annoyed at her own jumpiness.

The fire wasn’t seeming to do the trick in keeping her warm, she realized disgruntledly. (Y/n) tugged the blanket tighter around her, curling up in her chair to try and keep warm. She got comfortable and started to drift back off to sleep again.

One minute, she’s in a doze, the next she’s on her feet across the room, breathing heavily as she looked around wildly. (Y/n) patted her hair frantically, trying to find anything that would have explained what she just felt. She could have sworn that she had felt fingers, tipped with what felt like sharp claws, run lightly through her hair.

A soft laugh, breathy in her ear, made her scream and bolt back to her chair, whipping around. There was nothing there, once more. “Whatever you are, _leave me alone!_ ” (Y/n) shrieked, clutching her pounding chest. “ _You’re not welcome here!!_ ”

“ ** _Au contraire, my dear…._** ” A tinny, almost staticky voice drawled behind her and she turned slowly until she met with bright red eyes and a wild grin. “ ** _You welcomed me in when you opened the door._** ”

Then her vision went black and she knew no more.

Alastor could only laugh when the woman fainted dead away. She had scared herself so much beforehand, there was little he really needed to do. A couple of scare tactics was all that was needed, and his meal practically laid itself down in front of him!

…Well, more like dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, but semantics. Alastor chuckled as he stood from the chair he had settled in after he had scared her out of it. It was amusing, seeing how fast she had bolted across the room. He strolled over to the unconscious body and used a foot to roll her onto her back.

“ ** _Tut tut tut. Such a pretty girl. I’d hate to mar such a nice face,_** ” he hummed, crouching down to grip her chin with his fingers to take a closer look. His claws dug into her cheek, breaking the skin and drawing blood. “ ** _Whoops. Too late for that._** ” Alastor chuckled and released the woman’s face, letting her head thump against the floor. He eyed her as he lifted his bloody fingers to his lips, licking them clean absently.

Alastor’s eyes closed momentarily in bliss as the taste of her blood crossed his tongue. It was so sweet, almost sickeningly so. There was something pure about it, something that made him want to taint it and add some spice. At the same time, he wanted to enjoy her as she was. It wasn’t often he came across a human who tasted so exotic.

What to do, what to do…..

Alastor stood, crossing his arms as he looked down at her with a closed mouth smile. He was thinking carefully over his options. Then an idea came to mind that made him grin so evilly, it nearly split his face in two. Why not have the woman choose her own fate? Let her decide how she will die. Shall he eat her as she is…or should he taint her soul to add some more flavor. Or perhaps, perhaps, he could take her down to hell with him and savor her slowly over hundreds of years. He had the means to do it—he was one of the most powerful demons around, after all.

Decisions, decisions!

He giggled to himself and sat back down in the armchair, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap as he waited patiently for the human to wake up. Oh, how utterly _entertaining_ this was going to be!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for such a long wait! Thank you all for such kind and wonderful comments, they make my day!
> 
> I've been fighting with my depression for the past month, so it's made it really hard to sit down and just write. But this chapter has been playing in the back of my mind for a while now, so I had to type it out!
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience guys!
> 
> Enjoy!!

(Y/n) was groggy as she came to again, head aching from hitting the ground as hard as she did. It was still dark, so she figured she hadn’t been out for very long. She sat up slowly, looking around warily. She tensed up in fear the moment her eyes landed on the lanky figure sitting in her chair. Glowing red eyes watched her, mouth upturned into a wide, sharp-toothed grin. It was hard to make out details in the dim light of the fireplace, but she could tell he was tall and willowy, his dark-tipped red hair cut in a bob around his face with what looked like ears sticking straight out of the top of his head. He was dressed all in red, a pinstripe suit that looked like it had seen better days.

She swallowed thickly as she shifted to her feet shakily. His eyes followed her, and his smile seemed to widen just slightly. It was extremely unnerving. “…what…what do you want?” she rasped, fear trembling in her voice. “Who are you?”

“ ** _Deer_ me, little bird, you’re shaking like a leaf! And I haven’t even done anything to you, yet!**” the creature practically hooted in glee, obviously enjoying himself greatly. “ **I am Alastor, the great Radio Demon. And I am here to eat you, sweetheart.** ”

“Excuse you?!”

He laughed, the sound menacing as he slowly stood, standing to his full height. The tip of his ears brushed her ceiling, and she had 8 foot ceilings. This monster was a giant, and a terrifying one at that. “ **I said I’m going to eat you, little bird. But I just couldn’t decide how to go about it! So I had a wonderful idea, would you like to hear it?** ” He simpered, eyes heavily lidded. She swore she saw him lick his lips as he sauntered over to her. (Y/n) shook her head, drawing back when he leaned close to her. “ **No? Shame, it’s fantastic if I say so myself. Come now, ask me what it is! Ask!** ”

Her throat felt tight, but she felt compelled to comply. “W…what is it?” Her voice was so small, quiet. This beast was playing with her, she could tell. (Y/n) wished he would either do it and get it over with or go away. But she had a feeling that wasn’t his way. He seemed the sort to enjoy his games. And that’s all this was to him—a game.

“ **So glad you asked, little bird! At first, I was planning on just eating you as is—you smell absolutely _sinful_ , my dear, it’s hard to keep my mouth from watering. But then I thought, ‘well it would be a shame to not savor such a quarry!’**”

Alastor wandered around her, and (Y/n) tensed feeling claws brush along her shoulders and the back of her neck. She was shaking uncontrollably now, and she wanted to bolt. It would be fruitless, for sure, and she regretted not packing up and leaving after that first night. After she had caught that picture.

“ **I could devour you slowly, piece by piece, as pure as you are now. Or I could taint your soul just enough to add a bit of spice. Or perhaps! Perhaps I could take my time, and savor you over the centuries! I have that kind of power, it wouldn’t be hard to lengthen your life span, you know. And the longer in hell you are, the more exquisite you will taste.** ” Alastor laughed darkly in her ear. “ **I just couldn’t decide! So I thought, well why not have the little bird decide? What was fun way to spend the rest of my time up here!** ”

(Y/n)’s breath caught in her throat and she felt sick. He wanted her to decide how she was to die? How she was going to be _eaten_?! What kind of sick fuck was this creature?! Tears pricked at her eyes, this had to be a bad dream. An _awful_ dream. Surely she hadn’t done anything to deserve such a fate? “Why…why me?” she choked on a sob.

“ **Why? What an interesting question.** ” Alastor hummed as he moved in front of her again. His hand cupped her chin, thumb rubbing her cheek as the first tear fell. He wiped at the wetness absently. “ **Because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, my dear. I wouldn’t have noticed you, if you had been standing downwind. But luck was on my side that night, it seems, and I knew you were to be mine the moment I caught your scent.** ”

“I don’t….I don’t…please, don’t do this…”

Goodness, she was crying openly now. Such a pretty sight, seeing tears fall from her frightened eyes. He was definitely leaning more towards savoring this scene for the next couple hundred years or so, if that meant seeing this image over and over again. Alastor’s grin grew sharper as he gripped her jaw tightly, claws digging into her flesh. She whimpered softly, reaching up to grab his hand.

“ **Decisions, decisions, little bird. Help a demon out, won’t you?** ” he purred, the sound so deceptively sweet. (Y/n) gave a sob and shook her head the best she could in his grip. “ **Leaving me with the choice, hm? I was going to be kind enough to let you pick your fate, but if that’s your wish….** ”

“ _Please, don’t—_ ”

“ **I think a treat like you deserves to be enjoyed fully. So you’ll join me in hell, little bird.** ”

“ _No! Please!”_

Alastor’s hand slid to wrap around her neck, and his claws dug in harshly, drawing blood. “ **Little bird, it is a privilege to become the pet of such a prestigious demon like myself. You should feel honored I’m choosing you for this position! If you’re a good girl, then I may consider ending your misery after a couple hundred years.** ”

“ _STOP!”_ She shrieked at the sharp pain and burning sensation wrapping around her throat, burning a trail down her chest and across her shoulders. Alastor watched as his mark etched itself into her skin, satisfied at the sight of blood trickling down her pale flesh. The deer antlers were spread across her shoulders and chest, and a black collar marked her as his servant.

“ **What a pretty look for you, my dear. Now hold still, won’t you? I’m quite hungry still, and you smell oh, so _divine_** ,” Alastor grinned wickedly, his smile threatening to split his face in two as he grabbed her arm, lifting it up easily despite her desperate struggles to get free. “ ** _Bon appetit_ , little bird**.”

(Y/n) screamed as sharp teeth sank into the flesh of her arm, black exploding behind her eyes….then she fainted dead away.


End file.
